ADR-03-Mk III Destroid Cheyenne
=CHEYENNE ANTI-AIR INTERCEPTION ROBOT= RPG Stats by Ryan Lenoir info and pictures provided by Macross Compendium http://macross.anime.net/wiki/Main_Page Macross Mecha manual http://www.macross2.net/m3/m3.html BACKGROUND The Cheyenne class of Destroid was developed to serve as a carrier-borne anti-air interception robot to supplement the carriers CIWS, (Close In Weapon Systems.) Produced and deployed primarily on the CVN-99 Asuka II in the year prior to the SDF-1's fateful launch the Cheyenne was ideally suited to the defensive role it had been developed for. Being lighter and slimmer in design that other Destroids in development meant that it could have wheels mounted on the knee's and ankles for high speed maneuvering and acceleration. Something that other Destroids could not have to do weight and stress considerations. This permits the Cheyenne to move rapidly across the carriers deck, and on the ground as well when deployed shore-side. As a precaution against losing the Cheyenne into the sea a large rocket motor powered by the main reactor is attached to the back of the destroid which allows it to remain aloft for several minutes, and can also be used to slow a descent if the robot goes overboard. This also allows the Cheyenne to effectively glide down from its top-side carrier pill-boxes, similar to the mounting points that damaged Destroids were attached to on the exterior of the SDF-1. The Cheyenne uses these pill boxes for additional cover and stability, but is able to leave when it wishes. The Cheyenne features an impressive weapons package for its size, featuring twin gatling guns, and twin rocket pods, which all take targeting data from the radar dome fitted to the right shoulder of the robot. A missile launcher variant is also available which has had the gatling gun arms and rocket pods removed in favor of large four barreled missile launchers. Due to the modular design of the robot this allows for an easy change over of weapons packages, and provides the carrier with a variety of mission profile possibilities. RPG STATS Vehicle Types: Anti-Air Interception Robot Class: Cheyenne Manufacturer: Centinental/Kransmann Crew: One pilot wearing Tactical Life Support System Introduction:'''2008 '''MDC BY LOCATION: (1) Main Body 250 Legs (2) 180 each Gatling Gun Arms (2) 150 each Rocket Pods (2) 50 each Hands (2) 30 each Radar/Sensor Unit 100 Searchlights (2) 25 each Reinforced Pilot Compartment 200 NOTES: #Depleting the MDC of the main body will destroy the mecha. The pilot will be automatically ejected from the doomed mecha before it explodes by the mecha's main computer. SPEED: TOP SPEED (RUNNING): 75 mph (120.7 kmph) TOP SPEED (WHEELS): 150 mph (241.4 kmph) STATISTICAL DATA: HEIGHT: 11.58 metres (38 feet) WIDTH: LENGTH: MASS: PHYSICAL STRENGTH: Equal to a P.S. of 60 CARGO: Small compartment behind pilot's seat for personal belongings. POWER PLANT: Thermonuclear reaction furnace AUXILLARY POWER PLANT: Solid fuel generator WEAPON SYSTEMS: 1. SIX BARRELED ANTI-AIR GATLING GUN(2): The Cheyenne's primary weapons are the arm mounted gatling guns, which are capable of reversing themselves at the elbow joint to give the Cheyenne the use of the robotic hands position at the rear of the cannon arms. The guns on either arm are designed for range and destructive capability, enabling them to destroy enemy aircraft, missiles and mecha attacking their carrier or defensive point. o PRIMARY PURPOSE: Assault/Defense o RANGE: 1 mile (1.6 km) o DAMAGE: 4D6x10 M.D. for each dual shot o RATE OF FIRE: 4 Per Round o PAYLOAD: 20 Shots 2. SIX TUBED ROCKET LAUNCHER(2): In addition to the primary weapons, the Cheyenne has two rocket launcher pods for launching light and signal flares, and conventional non-guided rockets. This allows the Cheyenne to provide suppressive fire or attack hard targets within its line of sight, such as other mecha, or buildings. o PRIMARY PURPOSE: Assault/Defense o RANGE: 2 miles (3.2 km) o SPEED: 500 mph (804 Kmph) o DAMAGE: 1D6x10 per rocket o RATE OF FIRE: 1 or 2 per launcher per attack o PAYLOAD: 6 rockets per launcher. Total 12 3. FOUR TUBED MISSILE LAUNCHER VARIANT(2): As an alternative to the standard weapons of the Cheyenne, a missile variant was developed replacing the gatling guns and rocket launchers for two large missile launchers affixed to the shoulder joints of the Cheyenne, a fore-runner to the Phalanx Destroid that would be developed on the SDF-1 Macross. The missile variant has only the launchers, and no rockets or gatling guns. o PRIMARY PURPOSE: Assault/Defense o RANGE: 50 miles (80 km) o SPEED: 1500 mph (2411 Kmph) o DAMAGE: 4D6x10 per rocket o RATE OF FIRE: 1 or 2 per launcher per attack o PAYLOAD: 4 rockets per launcher. Total 8 o 4. ANTI-PERSONNEL MACHINE GUN: Ventral mounted on the central body of the Cheyenne, the anti-personnel machine gun is for use against close range infantry. o PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-Personnel o RANGE: 1,000 meters o DAMAGE: 5D6 S.D.C. o RATE OF FIRE: 20 rounds per burst. Rate of fire equal to the pilot's combined number of attacks o PAYLOAD: 2000 rounds 5. HAND TO HAND COMBAT: If necessary, the pilot of the Cheyenne can engage in melee combat rather than use a weapon. The Destroid is quite agile for a Destroid, and can execute most typical hand to hand combat moves, such as punches and kicks, rolling with impacts, etc. DAMAGE: o Punch: 1D4 M.D. o Kick: 1D6 M.D. o Body Block/Tackle: 1D4 M.D. o Stomp: 1D4 M.D. (only effective against small objects) STANDARD EQUIPMENT FOR THE CHEYENNE: · AUTO-PILOT: The Cheyenne is equipped with a computerized auto-pilot. Although not as complex as those equipped in Variable Fighters, it can be reasonably trusted to get the Destroid from point A to point B safely. The onboard computer will alert the pilot when the Robot is near its destination, and can also be set to automatically signal when sensors detect objects near the mecha. · COMBAT COMPUTER W/HUD DISPLAYS: The Destroid is equipped with a combat computer that can store and analyze data during combat with hostile forces. The entire cockpit canopy of the Destroid is a large HUD display, which allows the computer to display large amounts of data to the pilot and even highlight enemies and missile attacks with overlaid graphics. The combat computer tracks and identifies specific enemy targets, and has a database of over 15,000 images stored in memory. The computer can identify and track up to 500 targets simultaneously. · EJECTOR SEAT: The reinforced cockpit of the Destroid contains an ejector seat which can be fired when the mecha is destroyed. The ejector seat contain thrusters firing it high into the air before the parachute attached opens. The ejector seat also contains a powerful locator beacon. The combat computer is programmed to automatically eject the pilor if the mecha is destroyed (main body MDC reduced to 0), but this can be overridden if the pilot is feeling suicidal for some reason. · EXTERNAL AUDIO PICKUP: Range: 300 ft (91.5 m). A sound amplification system that can pick up normal conversation up to 300 feet away. · HEAT AND RADIATION SHIELDS: Special shielding prevents the penetration of life threatening heat and radiation. A radiation detection and alarm system are linked with the shields and will sound an alarm if there is a rupture in the shields and what the levels of radiation are. · HOMING SIGNAL: The ejector seat of the Destroid is equipped with a homing device that enables rescue teams to locate a disabled Destroid or ejected pilot. The range of the signal is 400 miles (640 km). Most UN Spacy ships, Variable Fighters and Destroids can locate and track homing signals, and the onboard computers will automatically notify their pilots if such a signal is detected. · LASER TARGETING SYSTEM: Range: 100 miles (160 km). Used for increased accuracy in the striking of enemy targets and is partly responsible for the mecha's strike bonus. · LOUDSPEAKER: A loudspeaker system is built into the craft, which can be used to amplify the pilot's voice up to 90 decibels. · OPTICS: INFRARED: Range: 2000 feet (610 m). This optical system projects a beam of infrared light that is invisible to the normal eye, but detectable by the mecha's sensors. The system allows the pilot to detect hidden/concealed objects by their IR reflectiveness. The beam will be visible to anyone with IR sensitive optics, however. · OPTICS: NIGHTVISION: Range: 2000 feet (610 m). A passive light image intensifier that emits no light of its own, but relies on ambient light which is electronically amplified to produce a visible picture. · OPTICS: THERMAL IMAGER: Range: 2000 feet (610 m). A passive optical heat sensor that detects infrared radiation projected by warm objects and converts that data into a false-color visible image. The system enables the pilot to see in the dark, in shadows, and through smoke, and also adds a +10% bonus to pilots using a tracking skill. · RADAR: 200 mile (321 km) range. · RADIO/VIDEO COMMUNICATION: Long range, directional communications system with satellite relay capabilities. Range: 600 miles (960 km) or can be boosted indefinitely via satellite relay. · SELF-DESTRUCT: To prevent capture of a Destroid by the enemy, the pilot can activate the self-destruct system, which will cause the Robot to explode after a delay of up to 60 minutes (time is set by the pilot). The explosive damage is contained within a 20 foot (6 m) area and inflicts 1D6x10 M.D. to everything within the radius of the explosion. All internal systems are obliterated. The pilot will be automatically ejected prior to the explosion unless the pilot overrides the ejection sequence. · STANDARD SURVIVAL KIT: All UN Destroid come equipped with a portable survival kit. Inside the small reinforced box is a medium-sized flashlight, two hand flares, one rocket flare, a compass, a small mirror, a pocket knife, dehydrated and concentrated food (can be stretched into a five day supply for one person) and basic first aid items (aspirin, bandages, disinfectants, etc.) · TACTICAL LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEM: The Cheyenne's cockpit is pressurized, and also provides additional air feeds to the pilot's flight suit that provides him with pressurized breathing. The UN Spacy flight suit also contains an upper and lower g-suit that promotes blood circulation even during high-g turns, thus decreasing the possibility of pilot's blacking out in combat. ---- COMBAT BONUSES FOR CHEYENNE COMBAT TRAINING: BASIC DESTROID COMBAT TRAINING · Advanced training for pilots specializing in the Destroid · 1 attacks per melee (plus those of the pilot). · Add one additional action/attack at levels three, six, eleven, and fifteen. · +0 on initiative. · +1 to strike · +1 to parry · +1 to dodge · +1 to roll with a punch or fall with an impact, reducing damage by half. · Critical strike same as pilot's hand-to-hand. · Body block/tackle/ram - 1D6 M.D. plus a 50% chance of knocking an opponent down, causing him to loose initiative and one attack that melee round. ADVANCED CHEYENNE COMBAT TRAINING · Advanced training for pilots specializing in the Cheyenne · 2 attacks per melee (plus those of the pilot). · Add one additional action/attack at levels three, six, eleven, and fifteen. · +1 on initiative. · +2 to strike · +2 to parry · +2 to dodge · +2 to roll with a punch or fall with an impact, reducing damage by half. · Critical strike same as pilot's hand-to-hand. · Body block/tackle/ram - 1D6 M.D. plus a 50% chance of knocking an opponent down, causing him to loose initiative and one attack that melee round. REFERENCES USED IN THIS DESIGN · Macross Zero OVA Episodes 1-3 · "Doe's All The Worlds' Mecha Guide: Cheyenne Anti-Air Interception Robot Entry"